


hard feelings/loveless

by eutanazja



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eutanazja/pseuds/eutanazja
Summary: patelniak, newt i uczucia.





	hard feelings/loveless

**Author's Note:**

> książki czytałam już tak dawno, że ledwo pamiętam, co się w nich działo. więc movieverse, i guess.

patelniak zauważa pierwszy.

to chyba dzieje się wtedy, gdy idą przez bezkresną pustynię — tylko popękane płaty gleby, szczeliny, wiatr kłujący niczym drobne igiełki i smród zgnilizny. czasem są tak zmęczeni, że nawet nie czują bólu czy pragnienia. jedna emocja miesza się z drugą, zlewają się w sobie i tworzą przed oczami czarno-białe mroczki, przeskakujące pod powiekami jak klatki starego filmu. w pewnym momencie patelniak nie czuje nogi. po prostu budzi się rankiem, wyrwany z koszmaru, w którym widzi wijącego się w agonii winstona. budzi się i z przerażeniem odkrywa, że lewą nogę ma całkiem sztywną. zrywa się wcześniej przed innymi, powłóczy unieruchomioną kończyną, aż ta z powrotem odzyskuje sprawność i oddycha z ulgą. nie mówi o tym innym. nie chce niepotrzebnie ich martwić.

patelniak zauważa pierwszy.

to chyba zaczyna się teraz. znowu. niczym w pętli, prawie jak w labiryncie. łapie go jakieś choróbsko, może gorączka, bo budzi się w środku nocy zlany potem, drżący. najpierw widzi winstona — jego poskręcane ciało, kończyna na kończynie, ostatnie stadium rozkładu. zęby jak szczęki rekina, kły agresora, wyszczerzone w tępym uśmiechu. bezpłciowość. 

to nie winston, tylko newt wpatrzony w coś odległego. w coś, czego patelniak nie może zobaczyć, nawet gdyby chciał.

kręci się jeszcze chwilę, zanim zasypia. fluorescencyjne rzęsy newta. księżyc wtopiony w jego oczy. oczy wtopione w księżyc.

samotność.

patelniak zauważa pierwszy.

och. to takie oczywiste, tak żałośnie, potwornie, żenująco oczywiste, że gdy sobie o tym uświadamia, jest pewien, że wszyscy inni też wiedzą. ma ochotę zaśmiać się kwaśno, popłakać ze śmiechu, uderzyć otwartą dłonią w czoło. 

żal mu newta. tak bardzo, bardzo żal. 

dotyk newta na jego własnej szczęce tego dnia, gdy oglądał przebierającą się teresę. teraz nie może tego nie poczuć, nitka obrzydzenia ciągnąca mu się przez kręgosłup, zimny dreszcz na plecach. dłoń newta na łopatkach thomasa lub ściskająca ramię, głodna, spocona, rozgrzana do czerwoności, zaborcza, krzycząca — teraz! teraz! teraz!

obrzydzenie i współczucie.

newt wpatrzony w thomasa jak w piękną chińską lalkę, ognisty rumieniec na policzkach i karku, odwracanie wzroku, zaciśnięte wargi. sekrety. sekrety. sekrety. 

wehikuł czasu i powrót do strefy. zmienianie pościeli, wymienianie na wpół zawstydzonych, na wpół rozbawionych uśmieszków, przytyki, gwizdy, kuksańce. a w tym wszystkim, w tej plątaninie prześcieradeł, jedno naznaczone wstydem i rozpaczą. prześcieradło pełne potu zdenerwowanego newta, spermy podnieconego newta, tajemnic chowanych między poły materiału.

patelniak zauważa pierwszy.

choć inni, przecież inni, ale inni — oni też musieli coś wyczuć. ten dziwny, nietypowy dla zwyczajnego chłopca zapach, zapach dziwactwa i perwersji, czegoś lepkiego i skrywanego. patelniak niemal czuje wibracje pod skórą newta, krew wrzącą jak gotująca się woda, podniecenie, zastanawia się — czy to przez obecność thomasa? czy wystarczy krótki dotyk jego ręki, muśnięcie palcami, by newt zamienił się w roztrzęsioną dziewczynkę? czy tyle starczy, by stracił głowę, by oddał życie, by odmówił przedśmiertną modlitwę i przyznał do wszystkiego?

lubisz go, co? — ma ochotę zapytać, trochę prześmiewczo, trochę współczująco, ale coś zawsze nie daje mu dojść do głosu, jakby niewidzialna ość stająca w gardle albo dłoń zaciśnięta na strunach głosowych. więc patelniak obserwuje, z rosnącym smutkiem, z malejącym obrzydzeniem, rosnącym smutkiem, jak newt wbija wzrok w ziemię, jak śmieje się z żartów thomasa, oczy ma takie radosne, świecące, jak gwiazdy na niebie tej nocy, której umarł winston. delikatne, choć silne dłonie newta, pełne zadrapań i czułości, gładzące włosy thomasa i odgarniające z twarzy pojedyncze kosmyki, a to wszystko, gdy thomas śpi, a to wszystko, gdy nikt nie patrzy. nikt, prócz patelniaka. 

gorycz.

samotne, gorzkie noce, deszcz uderzający w opuszczone samochody, w których się chowają. pustynny wiatr zabierający ze sobą zardzewiałe gaźniki i niepotrzebne uczucia. wspomnienia. patelniak wodzi między nimi palcami, zbyt rzeczywisty, by uchwycić coś równie nierealnego.

newt nie śpi. on nigdy nie śpi, zawsze wlepia wzrok, ma ślepia upodobniające go do sowy — skupione i bystre, czułe i wyrozumiałe. szepcze do thomasa słowa, których patelniak nie może powtórzyć, nawet w myślach, słowa tak intymne, ciepłe, erotycznie niewinne, że oblewają go pozostałości gorączki.

chciałby to samo wyznać teresie. chciałby — tylko trochę — wyszeptać jej do ucha podobne zwroty, głosem cichym jak wiatr prześlizgujący się przez szczeliny karoserii. chciałby dotknąć jej włosów, pocałować linię jej szczęki, móc złączyć razem ich palce, tak, jak to czasem robi newt z palcami thomasa. 

patelniak jest pierwszym, który zazdrości.

zazdrości tego, że newt może być tak blisko. tak blisko thomasa, że dostrzega wszystkie żyłki na jego powiekach, że czuje duszność jego oddechu na swojej twarzy, że może zabić wszystkie koszmary, zanim się pojawią.

patelniak zauważa pierwszy.

dlatego, że sam wie, co to znaczy — zakochać się w kimś i nie być kochanym z powrotem.


End file.
